1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure and a manufacture method of the support structure, and more particularly, to a support structure located at the bottom of a ball grid array (BGA) and a manufacture method of the support structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glue, such as Epoxy, is pouring to IC components or a substrate on a PCB assembly (PCBA) in a testing device before the bottom of a printed circuit board (PCB) is stuffed with glue in the conventional technology related to the field of fabrication of an integrated circuit (IC) and a wafer testing device. Then, the PCBA is baked in an oven before the IC or the substrate is fixed on the baked PCBA. In this way, products having the IC and the wafer testing device have stronger resistance to pressure and impact.
Conventionally, a standard operation is to feed the device glue artificially or dispense the device glue mechanically. That is, the ball grid array (BGA) type components are packed with glue or dispensed with glue and baked with an oven or reflow to enhance the solidity of the structure. However, the problem of the method is that it is hard to dismantle and maintain the device after the device is completed. Besides, any damaged BGA type components are not replaceable; instead, the device needs to be scrapped entirely, which makes the production costs obviously high.
To stabilize the reliability of reworking and pressure impact when a substrate or an interface plate is welded on the PCB and to improve reworkability of reflow welding, it is necessary to propose a support structure to improve resistance to pressure and impact and reworking operation after reflow.